justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn Up the Love
"Turn Up the Love" by Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]'' and Just Dance Now.'' Dancers Classic 'P1' *A yellow cap *Black sunglasses *Orange bandana around his neck *A black T-shirt with a white graphic *Light blue pants *Cream-coloured raccoon tail in one pocket *White sneakers and his glove is red. 'P2' *A red beanie *A crop jacket over her pink sports bra *Black and white stripes on her shorts *Orange leggings *Black sneakers Turnupthelove coach 1 big.png Turnupthelove coach 2 big.png Alternate/Sumo In the alternate "SUMO" mode, there are 4 male dancers. They can be assumed to be dressed as semi-gangsters. TUTLSumoP1.png TUTLSumoP2.png TUTLSumoP3.png TUTLSumoP4.png Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has two gold moves, both of which are the same. The first near the start of the song, the last near the end. Both (P1 and P2) - Put your left hand on your mouth and pump your right hand in the air during the whistle part. Alternate/Sumo The Alternate/Sumo has two gold moves, both of which are the same. Both (All) - Put your arms down. tutlabgm.png|Classic: Both Gold Moves TurnUpTheLoveSumoGoldMove.png|Sumo: Both Gold Moves Sweat Mashup Turn Up the Love ''has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. * ''Note that the Sweat Mashup does not have any Gold Moves. 'Dancers ' (No repeats) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fame (JD1) *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) Trivia *"Freaks" and "d**n" are censored. **Strangely, "booze" isn't censored. ** Also "d**n can be briefly heard. *This is the first Far East Movement/Cover Drive song in the series. *This song also has a sweat mash up that can be unlocked via 5 mojo coins. *The sumo version costs 50 mojo coins. *The first dancer of the original version is the second dancer of the sumo version and the sweat dancer from Kiss You. *On the sumo version, their shirts show JD, which stands for Just Dance. * The second dancer made an appearance in the background of Blurred Lines. * This song used to have a Battle mode with C'mon, but it was scrapped and replaced with C'mon vs. ThatPOWER. * The second dancer from the Sumo version wears the same sunglasses, cap and bandana as the first dancer of the Classic mode. Gallery turnupthelove2014.jpg turnupthelove.jpg|Turn Up The Love Trun Up The Love Zumo.jpg|Turn Up The Love (Sumo) 1208568_10151809301144711_242314963_n.jpg Turnupthelovebg.png|Background Screenshot 2014-10-21-19-27-55-1.png 984103 743657188998942 7077251071477874270 n.jpg|Conceptual art of the boy Hard2014.png|The Dance on the Menu TurnUptheLoveSumo.png|The Sumo on the menu TurnUpTheLove.png|Pictograms Turnuptheloveavatar.png turnup15.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar tVGG_13446.jpg Videos File:Far East Movement - Turn Up The Love ft. Cover Drive File:Just_Dance_2014_-_Turn_Up_The_Love_-_5*_Stars File:Just Dance 2014 SUMO - Turn Up The Love - 3 Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_dance_now_Turn_up_the_love_5_stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with the "Just Dance" logo Category:Dance Crews Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Trailers